


Nothing But The Truth

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a court case against Will, the defense's expert witness is anything but predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Photo manip is NOT MINE. It belongs to [Playmads](http://playmads.tumblr.com/). Making no claim on it, just using it for inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=15y98hg)  
> 

"Sir, do I need to repeat the question for you?" 

Hannibal looked at the papers in his hand, although the he knew the report already by heart. "No, I'm merely reading the page you asked me to comment on."

The lawyer got a sour look on his face, as if he'd been sucking on raw lemons. 

"In my capacity as psychiatrist, I would say--in my professional opinion--that Will Graham is not a psychopath, nor is he any danger to himself or anyone else. He could not be guilty of the crimes that you are accusing him of. "

"And you know this how?" the lawyer demanded. 

"Because he is my friend, and I know the type of man he is. The individual you are looking for has no conscience. He kills without mercy, making a mockery of the victim by turning them into... macabre art. That is not in Will--Mr. Graham's--personality. "

"Is it in your personality, Dr. Lecter?" The lawyer passed him over a second document, a psychological profile of the Doctor himself. 

Hannibal scanned over the document and his lips curved into a smile. "I rather think so, I tend to think that everyone is capable of murder in some fashion. Except, of course, for Mr. Graham."


End file.
